nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hotel North
It does bother me that this building (from Vegas) stands here in a rural town that is best known for its (!) old, historic building. Can we do something about it? 17:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Demolish it, just like those two huge Lovian airports. --Bucurestean 17:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Goog idea, in this virtual world, virtually everything is possible. Wish this could happen in the real world too. Now I'm off, staaaaaaaaaaarving. --Lars Washington 17:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Haha :D. I'll start with those airports - I'll downscale them. I will let OWTB fix this thing himself. 17:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Those airports are a little bit ridiculous --Bucurestean 17:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll soon take a look at this one. --OuWTB 19:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) 't Strookt namelijk niet zo mooi met het idee van HU als een cultuurhistorische plaats. Have a nice day, ik moet naar het auditorium nu! 07:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Tu as raison. Ik denk dat we er binnenkort een paar staven dienamiet indoen en we zien wel hoe het omlaag komt. --OuWTB 16:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sounds great. Be careful with this dynamite; I wouldn't want some nice kids1 __Read: stupid trolls__ to be killed in the demolishing 18:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't worry. You know I can handle weapons, dynamite, armies and nice kids :P When I've got some time left - not now :( - I'll first look for a nice image of the new hotel and then we're ready to blow (6) --OuWTB 18:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I know you can. Don't disappoint me! 18:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I also need a nice image of the ruins after it has been blown up. Luckily, my map "mien bèljer" (=mijn afbeeldingen) is full of ruins and demolition :P --OuWTB 18:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::"OWTB = from Limburg" + "OWTB's pictures = of ruins" > "Limburg = ruins" ? 18:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, actually Montfort indeed has some ruins. The castle for example, but also still many sheds in the farm lands which were bombarded by the Brittish in 1945, because "Montfort was filled with German soldiers" (total number of German soldiers: 3, number of civilian casualties: about 300..) But most of my images are from commons, downloaded when I had nothing to do :P --OuWTB 18:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) New idea I just found out Hurbanova needs a lot of things like baker, butcher etc. My idea was to place a second mall here (the other one's nearly full) with more possibilities. Because this area is larger than that of the Drake Town Mall we could for example also put a swimming pool here (something we also don't have). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) How big/tall is the new Hotel North (btw do you have an image for it?). HORTON11: • 16:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, I have not yet found something that could work :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm guessing it won't be as tall and vulgarly massive. HORTON11: • 18:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::No :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Great. If you see the talk page of the list of tallest structures I put in a question as to which would be the tallest building in the IWO and that gave me an idea. Perhaps we can compile a sort of factbook on tallest building, mountain, most populous city, stuff like that. HORTON11: • 19:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good idea. I suppose we're gonna include all the IWO members? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it'd be great to do so. HORTON11: • 13:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC)